50 shades of Armake
by Jeparino
Summary: My first Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my first erotic fanfiction between the wonderful armake21 know as Marc0 and a certain other person you may know... anyway this is chapter one so be sure to stay tuned for what happens next!**

It was a bald and stormy night

the power had just gone out and marc0 had no video games to play

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door!

Marc used his lighter to illuminate the way to the front door so that he wouldn't trip over the furniture and once he made it to the door he lit himself a cig he slowly reached for the door a little nervous about who it could be

he unlocked it and grabbed the nob. as the door opened inward, it made a creek, and to his shock, marc0 saw someone he never thought he would see.

Marc was so stunned that the cigarette fell from his mouth and landed down by his feet.

"you gonna finish that? the shocking guest asked. he picked it up and took a long drag from it before putting out the butt and throwing it into the rain filled street.

"can I come in?"

Marc's mouth turned to mush, but managed to get out "UHHH uhuh"

and the guest went inside "wow it sure is dark in here" the guest exclaimed "UHHH yeah" marc0 said in a daze. "let me go get some candles."

Marc0 went to get some candles from his bathroom and lit them. he returned to the living room and placed the candles around on different tables. the living room was dimly lit now, enough for marc0 to make sure his guest was who he first thought.

"I had to see you Marc." the man said to break the silence.

"UHHH what are you talking about Mr. Rolfe?"

"I need to learn from the master!FROM YOU!"

"UHHH" Marco exclaimed. could he really be seeking me for my awesome video game skills, he thought.

there was a bolt of lightning and Rolfe jumped and moved closer to Marc0 on the couch.

Marc0 became sweaty.

Rolfe realized that he was to close to his crush and stood up rather quickly. he became dizzy. finally he said "marc0 I need a new artist. Mike has started becoming less and less of an artist like you are. he isn't even good at making jokes anymore, M-Mmm-Marc0 I lo-lo-love you"

had Marc0 heard right? did James Rolfe, the man he had a crush on, tell marc0 that he loved him? "Uhhh James are you OK?" Marc0 saw that James had tears in his eyes. I am just so happy that I can finally tell you how I feel" James said

"UUUUHH well I have something to confess to you James" Marc0 started "UHHH well...I..I Love you too!"

James was stunned. Marc0 walked over to James and grabbed him by the hands and pulled James mouth to his.


	2. Chapter 2

James was surprised at how forward Marc0 was, but he couldn't help but become into it. the two star-crossed lovers had finally showed their affections for each other.

Marc0 was forceful and that is what James ultimatly wanted that mike just couldn't provide. the Man of his dreams was now an erotic reality.

as their tongues touched, and stroked eachother, James let out a groan of pleasure. Marc0 just couldn't believe how much James was getting into it. Marc0 started to lose his breath but he just couldn't leave James' lushes lips and tongue alone.

finally James pulled his mouth away from Marc0

"w-w-w-wow Marc0, I didn't know how amazing of a kisser you are." James squiled

"Uhh I know it, but you were wonderful" Marc0 said with confidence only he could produce

James blushed. he just realized he was sweaty and cold and asked Marc0 if he could take a bath. at that instint the power had just turned back on.

"uhh sure James" Marc0 said and he escorted him to the bathroom. James thanked him and Marc0 went to his room

He noticed he had his NES system in the corner and thought James would get a kick out of playing some old games. He dusted off the NES and plugged it into his TV. next he got out two controllers and plugged them in. But what game should we play? Marc0 thought. He went over to his massive game collection.

"HMMM... Uhh its gotta be bad...OH I know" Marc0 said to himself. He grabbed the game and put it into the NES and pressed the on button.

the title screen came on.

-James was so arosed by how forward marc0 was that he took a nice cold bath he started to relax.

James soon was no longer worked up and closed his eyes. Marc0 was in his mind.

James finished his bath, and realized his clothes were wet and smelly. he found a a nice silky red robe. I hope Marc0 doesn't mind if I wear this, James thought. he slipped into it and it was a perfect fit. almost as if it was picked out for him before hand.

-Marc0 was getting a little impatient now. He leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. He had started to fall asleep. all he could think about was James, and how happy he was that James was in his house.

he heard the bathroom door open. He opened one eye and he saw steam rush out and a James' figure step out

"I hope you dont mind... that I barrowed your robe." James said with a smile

Marc0 couldn't believe that James looked even sexier than he did in the AVGN atire that he wore. all Marc0 could do was stare at his crush in nothing but a thin silk robe.

"Marc0 are you ok?" James asked.

"Uhh No I don't mind and yeah I'm ok." Marc0 muttered with what felt like a thousand marbles in his mouth.

"Good," James said with a smile and sat next to marc0 on the couch. "what are you playing?"

"uhh just a l-l-little Action 52" Marc0 said nervously"wanna p-p-play?" he handed James the controller.

"sure" James grabbed the controller and they started playing the terrible game Marc0 had picked. after a while they started insulting the game. they called it a peice of shit and a shitload of fuck. they did this for what seems like hours.

suddenly James felt sleepy. he laid down on the couch with his head in marc0's lap. he looked up at marc0 and said "I love you." and closed his eyes.

Marc0 tried to stay calm, but his hand stated to shake. he ran his finger through James lushes lochs.

He suddenly felt sleepy too and closed his eyes.


End file.
